Perguntas Idiotas
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Uma série de perguntas sem noção, tudo culpa dos furos do anime ou da mente débil de um escritor. Mas e você sabe respondê-las?


Olá, aqui vai uma série de perguntas babacas que eu vou fazer sobre CDZ, será que alguém sabe responder?

* * *

PERGUNTAS IDIOTAS!!!

O Seiya já foi anão? Porque perto do Cássius na infância batia na canela!

Como as Amazonas enxergam, respiram e falam através das máscaras?

Se a Seika era do tamanho do Seiya no Flashback da despedida como num flashback com ela e a Mino no orfanato era bem maior?

Como eles sabiam a força do golpe na Guerra Galáctica? Instalaram chips na armadura ou era de acordo com o grito do adversário?

Como o Hyoga consegue usar Camiseta Regata no Frio da Sibéria?

Como as garras de Hidra não atingiram o Hyoga se as 3 primeiras foram no braço dele e não na Armadura?

Como pode o navio da mãe do Hyoga não um ter virado coral ou recife, ou os peixes não invadirem ele?

Se o Cólera do Dragão é um golpe dado com a mão porque o Shiryu usou um chute p/ reverter o fluxo da cachoeira?

Se o Escudo do Dragão é tão forte, então como o Shiryu o quebrou na Guerra Galáctica e o seu punho, e vários outros conseguiram isto, mas sem quebrarem as armas deles?

O Shiryu tirou passaporte para o mundo de Hades? Sempre está morrendo!

A mãe do Hyoga era loira de farmácia? Pois no fundo do mar o cabelo ficou azul.

A armadura de Fênix é tida como a mais poderosa e o escudo e punho do dragão os mais fortes, então não teriam que ser armaduras de ouro?

Qual o tamanho da Corrente de Andrômeda? Por um acaso ela é infinita?

Como a alma do Nachi de Lobo foi despedaçada e morta, ficou paralisado e depois aparece como se nada houvesse ocorrido?

É possível o golpe de Ikki atravessar o vidro sem quebrá-lo e acertar o Tatsumi?

Logo depois do roubo da armadura de ouro de Sagitário, os Cav. De bronze vão atrás deles, mas onde foi parar a faixa que estava no braço esquerdo do Seiya?

Os cavaleiros que usam as armaduras de ouro só podem usar a que é correspondente ao seu signo, então de que maneira o Ikki "botou" a de Sagitário e o Shiryu a de Capricórnio? Já que são de Leão e Libra, respectivamente.

Na ilha da Rainha da Morte, Ikki pergunta como foram p/ as sombras e uma delas responde: Infelizmente 4 não voltaram. Mas e aquelas que o Seiya derrotou como elas conseguiram voltar?

A mãe do Mu era uma vaca e o pai era o Aldebaran de Touro para ter dado este nome a ele?

Como o Shiryu faz p/ chegar de Rozan, na China, a Atenas, Grécia, em 20 min? Como ele subia as escadas cego? Fez algum curso em Rozan?

A tatuagem do Shiryu é daquelas de embalagem de Chiclete? Pois sempre ta sumindo e ele tem que voltar a Rozan para ela reaparecer.

Quem ensinou o Seiya a tocar violão?

Porque as armaduras de bronze e prata não são tudo na mesma cor se as de ouro são?

Quantos litros de tinta roxa a Saori passa no cabelo mensalmente?

Os cavaleiros de Aço sumiram porque suas armaduras enferrujaram? Ou as pilhas acabaram?

Porque a cor dos cabelos de Shun e Saga mudam de cor quando estes ficam possuídos?

Se Athena baniu as armas após a última Guerra Santa, o que diabos são as correntes do Shun? E a flecha de Sagitário? As armas de Dante e o Kapella? O chicote da June ou as correntes dos concorrentes de Shun e que depois aparecem com outras armaduras?

Para que os cavaleiros de ouro usam capa?

Como Hagen conseguia ser bronzeado morando em Asgard, e as pessoas da Etiópia ou o Shun que viviam num lugar de 50°C são brancos igual folha de papel?

Se o Aiolia quando estivesse possuído pelo Satã Imperial matasse uma barata o efeito acabaria?

O treinamento do Aldebaran no Brasil foi com o Touro Bandido, no Pantanal ou em Uberaba na EXPOZEBU?

Os pais de Athena nunca quiseram ver a filha nestes 13 anos que ela "ficou" na Sala do Grande Mestre?

Fim!

* * *

Tipo, algumas perguntas são com o intuito de fazerem dar risada e outras eu não entendo como possa acontecer, acho muito irônico ou sem cabimento. Se tiver pessoas disposta a responder, adorarei ver as resposta. E se alguém tem alguma pergunta irrelevante que não foi feita aqui, envie-me e quem sabe junte perguntas suficientes para mais perguntas do gênero (comédias ou não).

Obrigado por lerem isto, até mais. Fui!


End file.
